The 21 and 22 Rings of Power
by Legolas and Aragorn's sisters
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have sisters? Where have they been? And what is with those orcs? read our 1st fic. Flames are not welcome and will be used to burn are report cards and book reports.


The 21st and 22nd Ring of Power  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
Janice laughed as she quickly typed her reply. Here is a small peice of the chat:  
acrfmkscott: Does Frodo ever die?!?! lol  
jennyblacknight: No. Sometimes I wish he did sometimes I don't.   
acrfmkscott: lol Argorn and Legolas are so cool!!  
jennyblacknight: Yeah. But so is Gandalf and Samwise. lol  
acrfmkscott: lol Sam? YOUR KIDDING!?!?!  
jennyblacknight: NO! Realy! g2g. See ya tomorrow  
acrfmkscott: ok bye  
  
Janice signed off and fell asleep still in her culture fair clothes. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves. It had roses about 3/4 to her hips. Janice's long brown hair spread out on her bed as she fell asleep on her bed. She had forgotten to change and was still in her dress. She closed her deep blue eyes and finaly fell asleep.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Suddenly in Amanda's (A/N: Amanda is Janice's best friend) there's a bright flash of light and feel a cold chill go down her spine when she sees a black face monster. The orc grunts, "Throw her in with the other one. NOW!" Amanda felt cold arms grab her, she saw them nearing a small cage with a small man. The small man yelled, "ORCS! Where is Sam you miserable creatures!?" Horrible laugher rises as the orc laugh at Frodo. The orc throws the girl in with the little man.  
The girl grew tense "Who are you?"  
"Who are you? Are you a follower of the White hand, the Red Eye, or neither and fight both?" replied the man.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, what is that but my question is are you evil and my first question what is your name?"  
"I am Frodo Underhill. Part of the good side" He bows lowly.  
"My name is Amanda Shy. If those are you enemys I'm on your side."  
Frodo smiled. "Are there more of you? And what are you wearing?"   
" I don't know all I do know I was in my room there was a flash of light and those monster were all around, I'm wearing what I always wear what are you wearing ?"  
Janice screams and runs stoping at the cage seeing Amanda. "Amanda? What is going on?" Gollum walks out after her.  
"Angel! Angel must wait for Smeagol. Yess she must."   
Amanda hear her name being screamed,"That Janice, there are more like me I have to go help her." Janice smacks Gollum.   
"If you ever kiss me again you will have no head to have smacked! Got that?!?" Gollum rubs the red mark on his check.   
Janice kicks Gollum. "I don't need your help. Wait are we in Shelob's lair?" Frodo noddes. "Uh oh."   
"Wait",Amanda reached down to her boots and grab something red, she open it and out sprang a knife she reached throw the bars of the cage and handed to Janice. "Here unlock us we should get out of here, now "  
Janice unlocks the door. "There. Shelob is hurt lets run for it." Glares at Gollum. "The ring. Now!" Gollum hands her a golden ring grumbleing. "Run! Sam! Now! Go!" They run down and soon come to sunlight.   
Amanda turns to Janice" are you ok?"   
Janice smiles. "Well that was fun." Sam and Frodo look at her like she is crazy. Janice laughs.  
"We are crazy" Amanda informs Frodo and Sam.   
Amanda turned to Gollum "You ever touch Janice I'll skin you alive and use you skin for a jacket!"  
Janice adds, "The good kind of crazy. Like..um...er...Gandalf! Yeah.   
Suddenly Amanda giggles "Yeah keep telling yourself that Janice."  
"Ok. But I want to go near water." smiles "Gollum. Come here" Gollum runs for the hills. "HEY!"   
"I think I scared him" said Amanda cutely   
Janice laughed. "No. I said.... well never mind."   
Amanda smiles "where are we anyway?"   
Frodo answered. "Heading for Mount Doom."   
"WHAT, that means you're, ohhh now I know where I hear that name," said Amanda.   
"If we are going to Mount Doom we would be in Lord of the Rings. That Thing-"  
"Golum" said Frodo.  
"What ever. Is pyshco and realy I am going back. Buh bye." said Janice.  
"Weird, how did we get here, the fates have a reason for everything," said Amanda.   
Frodo raised an eybrow.  
"You comeing Amanda?" Asked Janice.  
"If we're here then we have a reason to be here, don't you think we should help them?" asked Amanda.   
"NO! That means being in Mordor" Janice said.  
"We have a reason Janice and we should help them, at least I will," said Amanda strongly with meaning, "don't make me whine."   
"I don't want to hear you whine. I feel something pulling me toward Sauron. I can't go." Her eyes turn cold and feelingless. "I won't go." Her voice was heavy.   
"Fine find Gollum and have him lead you somewhere safe."  
"I don't trust Gollum Amanda."  
"Then trust me, I'll keep you out of danger. I want you to come with me. Trust me," said Amanda gently.  
"Amanda lets go. They left us." And truely Frodo and Sam had left unseen while they talked.  
"Shit, let go try and find them, we need to find them, how will we find our way home with out them," said a very pissed off Amanda.  
Janice laughed. "I know the way. Somehow.... Follow me." She entered the lair.   
"Ok. Frodo kinda cute isn't he," said Amanda giggling.   
They exited the tunnel into the fresh air. "No."   
"What?!?!"  
"I said no"  
"Then who'd you think was cute. Or is."  
"None back there."  
"Fine...Wait."  
"For what?"  
"SHADOWFAX!" Her voice carried. A silver horse with rider walk foreward. The rider looked fimliar. But it was Amanda who thought she reconized him as Saruman.   
"What is going on?"  
"Do you not reconize me?" asked the rider. Janice bowed low.  
"No not realy." answered Amanda. Suddenly a thought ran threw Amanda's mind. 'Saruman, Saruman'  
"Who are you." ask amanda confused.   
Janice stood now up right. "Who am I Gandalf? Who?" A strange glint was in her eyes.   
Gandalf threw back his hat and hood so that they could see his face. "Your not Janice Koha? Your wiser then most. Even your friend. Gehitsa Koha, Elf madian, daughter of Saruman. You Amanda Shy are in your..well...true form."   
"Both of you were raised by Elrond." he added. Memorys came back flooding their mind.   
"Thanks Gandalf, I missed you so," said Amanda running to hug Gandalf. Pippin, who was in Gandalf's cloak, spoke now, "HEY! What about me?"   
"Wait doesn't that mean.....Is my brother ok?" Amanda ask worried.   
Gandalf smiled, "Ask Janice." Janice only stood there lost in memorys.   
"Well?"Amanda ask worried. Janice ignored her. She was swimming in a sea of memorys.   
"Please tell me," asked Amanda near tears.   
"I don't know. He...I..."She broke off.   
Amanda turned to Gandalf," Gandalf if you know please tell me."   
"He is fine. Janice come from your memory. You know the way. Lead her to him."   
"Thank you Gandalf," hugging him again. Gandalf meet eyes with Janice and she quickly turned away. A tear fell as she fell to the ground in open crying.   
"Janice are you ok what is wrong?" ask Amanda having a new reason to be worried. Gandalf dismounted Shadowfax and walk over to Janice putting a hand on her shoulder. "Not all hope is lost." Seeing the ring on her finger his eyes widen. Pippin is asleep on the ground. Gandalf turned back to Amanda. "Mirkwood has fallen. Legolas,her brother, is badly wounded." Janice continued to cry.   
"We must hurry then maybe there is something we can do." said Amanda.  
Gandalf mounted and grabed Pippin. "Good Bye." Gallops off. Janice stood up tears silently rolling down her checks makeing her eyes look differnt; almost wiser.   
Amanda grabed Janice's hand," let's go we should go save Legolas and Argorn. They need their sisters." Janice yanked her hand away. Where Amanda had held it there was a burn. "Are you ok," ask amanda looking down at her hand to find a ring that looked like pure electicty.   
Janice whispored to herself, "Argorn don't die yet. Please." Raiseing her voice again she said, "Lets go." She walk off and after three days came the gates of Gondor. "OPEN! IT IS I, GEHITSA KOHA!" The gates swung open. They entered slowly.   
"Faith?" asked Argorn as Amanda and Janice walked in. Janice smiled, knowing he was alive was a relief atleast to her. But Argorn's voice sounded weak. Amanda was still worried.  
"Hush Argorn. Your to weak to talk much. I'm here. Don't worry." Amanda's own voice was sad. Janice sat by him. Her eyes reflected her fear. Aragorn turned to face her and smiled at Janice.  
Gehitsa, you returned. Legolas is badly hurt. I did all I could, I failed you both," he looked away.  
"One failer can turn around one's heart. Faith lets go see Legolas," rplied Janice. Aragorn looked back at Janice then to Amanda.  
"Thank you both for returning." At this he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Janice smiled then stood then, takeing a small bowl by Aragorn's bed, filled it with water. As she did so her hair seemed to be flowing down her back, seemed to get a few silverish highlights.  
"Amanda. Do you wish to look into the Mirror of Gehitsa Greenleaf? Like the one in Llothlorien," asked Janice.  
"Janice why are you acting so weird anyway? And why is everyone calling me Faith? Yes yes maybe it can tell me the answers. But first I want to see Legolas," answered Amanda.  
Fine lets go then," said Janice. She looked into the water and turned pale. "Nothing; nothing," she muttered to herself. Out in the hall she asked Amanda, "Do you think Legolas is alright Amanda?"  
"You know Legolas, he is always getting himself into these kind of scrapes." she answered.  
"Yes. And you always blamed us too," Janice laughed as she spoke but still looked grave.  
"That's cold. That was real cold," whined Amanda.  
"I know it's cold," said Janice, "But it's true.But now I am captian of the guard here and being trained by Gandalf with you Amanda."  
They entered Legolas' room Janice looked she was goes to cry when she saw him.  
"Legolas are you alright?" asked Janice. A loud moan was all they heard. A tear fell from Janice's eye and into the bowl. She looked down and saw Legolas healing her from simlar wounds. It was almost a mermory but more real. The water turned to blood and the bowl shattered. Janice gasped, her hands were cut and bleeding. She dug in her pouch and pulled out some leaves. She placed them on Legolas and the pain eased enough for him to talk. "Feel better Legolas?" she asked. She looked so much like their mother. It was plain Legolas, eho was the only one to remember her, saw it. She quickly tried to hider her bleeding hands but he had seen them.  
Amanda grabed Janice's hands The water from the bowl was on her hands, going into her cut. Legolas' face looked grim. Janice saw in his eyes that he knew about the water being deadly or being traped on the future, past, or in your own memory.  
"Legolas I have an idea here goes, you draw energy from me and heal her," said Amanda worried   
"No!" yelled Janice.  
''if we don't do something who knows what will happpen," said Legolas.  
Pippin enters. "Lord Legolas, Lady Faith, Lady Gehitsa," bows "Gandalf wishes to see you. May I tell him to come in? "  
"Yes tell him to hurry his sorry butt in her if he want to live and don't call me Lady Faith it's just Faith," screamed Amanda. Gandalf entered. He looks grave. "Well come on," yell Amanda.  
"Faith. First Gehitsa, Your needed in battle. Legolas you must come to the party. Faith, I will answer any questions you have." said Gandalf.   
"Well she kind of to busy being sick to come thats because if whats in those bowls spilled all over her cut up hands, I'll go to battle for her," said Amanda.   
"No. Gehitsa will go. Sick or not sick." replied Gandalf.   
"Gandalf I will no stand by while my friend is sick and in battle," screamed at Gandalf in pure hate. She would not let Gehitsa go get herself killed.  
"I will go." said Janice.   
"I going with you wether you like it or not," said Amanda as calmly as possible but her anger showed well.   
"Legolas. What do you have to say about this?" asked Gandalf.   
"This is for Faith and Gehitsa to decide alone." said Legolas in a calm voice.   
Gandalf smiled. "Wisely said. But Gehitsa must go alone. Faith will stay."   
"No" said Amanda," I will not stay her while my friend is in danger, why don't you want me to go?"   
"He has reasons Faith. Lets just trust him." said Janice.  
"Please inlighten me on what those reason are," said Amanda dead calm.   
"Fatih! That is enough!" yelled Argorn sternly.   
"Please tell me why you think I to weak to fight," cried Amanda brokenly.   
"Did I say that? I just don't want you fighting Faith." said Aragorn.   
"Why," ask Amanda," I just want you to promise me you all will come back alive."   
"Don't worry. I will make sure he will." said Janice.  
"Ok, but I'll never forgive you if any of you get hurt."   
"Deal." laughed Janice.   
"Bye," said Amanda smiling, they didn't know she had a plan to stay there but still help.   
"When will you return to your post Legolas?" asked Aragorn.   
"Hey he's still hurt, why is he out of bed," said Amanda,sound like a pufectly pyco mother   
"Because I am going with Gehitsa to Mordor." answered Aragorn.   
"Not you Legolas but you also," said Amanda with a scowl.   
"Legolas shall heal quickly." said Janice.  
"And you dearest brother," asked Amanda in a truely scary voice, that would sare even the evilest orcs.   
"What Faith?" Aragorn sounded not the least bit scared.   
"You may but as for your health is you dare move from bed when you get back i will tie you to a bed," said Amanda smiling evilly.   
"Faith. He is fine." Janice sounded annoyed.   
Amanda's brow twiched," Fine but if one of you get hurt and try to move I will tie you down." Amanda gave Argorn a big hug and one to Legolas and Janice.   
Janice hugged Legolas. "Good bye brother. Get well and join us again."   
"Be careful or I will find you and drag you back" said a smirking Amanda.   
"You to bet what I say is true I will come get you," said Amanda to the three.   
Aragorn leaves and yells for Gehitsa to follow.   
"Shut up brother," Amanda yells then turns to Janice,"Be careful and keep an eye on him for me."   
"Keep an eye on Legolas for me."   
"Right."   
"Right."   
"Bye!" Amanda turn to Legolas, an evil smile on her face," You'd better be careful,I'll see you later."   
"Good bye brother." said Janice   
"Goodbye Gehitsa be careful," said Legolas.   
"I always am." said Janice   
"Sure you are yeah right," yell Amanda at her back.   
"I am. I never got introuble."Janice crosses her fingers.   
"Lies all lies!"   
"Watch her Legolas. That will help," she whispored so that Amanda could not hear. Then she stood upright, looking like a young warrior ready for battle, and left the room.  
Legolas stood up. "I have to be at my post in half an hour. Stay here Faith."  
"But Legolas......very well. I shall do as you ask," her voice hid well her true plans. Legolsa quickly left for his post. Quickly Amanda gathered her supplies. Legolas had an idea she had something planed. She walked in the shadows of the forrest. Legolas, saw her quickly.  
Legolas followed Faith and said"What are you doing, you were told to stay here."   
"I cant stay here while my brother and friend are in danger," Faith replied.   
They walk for a while in silence. Janice and Aragorn fall back and turn to talk to them. Both Aragorn and Janice were dressed in royal robes and looked like a queen and king.  
"Hi," said Amanda slightly worried about her brother yelling at her for following.  
"LEGOLAS! I asked you to watch her!" yelled Janice   
"He has been watching me if he hadn't he wouldn't be here," said Amanda grinnig like a mad girl.   
"Calm yourself Gehitsa. Faith is it to much to ask of you to stay in the city?" asked Aragorn   
"Yes," Faith replied.   
"Faith," said Janice. Her crown caught the light and the gems sparkled catching Legolas and Amanda's eye.   
"What is going on thet we don't know?" ask Amanda pointing to herself and Legolas.   
A rider rode foreward. "Queen Gehitsa,"He bowed his head to her,"King Aragorn Orcs have attacked at the ridge." gallops off.   
"Queen Gehitsa, King Aragorn explain now," now truely pissed off.   
"Explian what?" asked Janice.   
Hummm.... I wonder what need to be explained, EVERYTHING!!!!" screamed Amanda beyoned pissed.   
Aragorn smiled. "use your head for once Faith not your temper."   
"Don't you even dare change the subject, I want answers and I want them now!!" screamed Amanda, Aragorn comment pissed her off royle.   
"We married. It is simple as that Faith." replied Aragorn calmly.   
"You what?" ask Amanda as calmly as possible but like always her temper got the better of herself.   
"We married. Please keep your head." replied Aragorn.   
"Stop callind me Faith," said Amanda now calmer. "Brother you may not want to believe it but in the last three year I have done some dumb things but I learned how to fight and defend myself." said Amanda," Also grew learned to be called Amanda. Call me that from now on."   
"Fine I will keep my temper if you explain why I was not invitied."   
"Legolas what do you have to say about this?" asked Janice.  
"Why did you not tell me, I would like to know next time when you do something like this," said Legolas with his normal elf tone, calm. Amanda hated how elves could be so calm.   
"Forgive me brother." said Janice. "Amanda. Will you then fight with us?"   
"I had to fight you to let me come and now you ask me to come, are you crazy of course I will."   
Aragorn laughs. "Lets go quickly then."   
"Fine," said Amanda not noticeing the weight of the pack.  
"Faith, I mean Amanda do you want help carirring that pack of your's" ask Legolas helpfully.   
"No"  
"Here," dismounts her horse,"Use her. She can carry the packs."   
"No, I'm fine."   
"it will help my speed."   
"Legolas."  
"Yes?"   
"Put the packs on Shadow Night"   
"How many times do I have to say this, I'm fine, Legolas can do what he wants, but I'm fine,"said Amanda with a strange calmness.   
"Gollum come out of that tree. And put down the sword." said Janice. A black figure jumps down still in the shadows.   
"Gollum looked for Angel. Angel is in danger. Yes percioussss she is." hissed Gollum.   
"Shut up you psyco," said Amanda,"You're creeping me out."   
"Gollum always help Angel of the Night. But never help Lady Darknesssssss. No never." he hissed.  
"Good for you, dude, we'll be going now," said Amanda then grabed Legolas and Janice.   
Janice walked over to Gollum."You comeing with me," she whispored. "Amanda and I will go to Mordor. Legolas and Aragorn you go fight those Orcs. Lets go Amanda. Gollum your comeing too." Janice walked off toward the castle.   
Amanda scowled at Gollum,"Are you sure we can trust him," she asked calmly   
"No. But I do." She mounted a horse. "Gollum will ride with me. Amanda chose a horse."   
Amanda smirk as she grab the black horse and jump up, " If you say so."   
Janice wispored to Shadowfax, her horse. Then turning to Amanda. "To slow. Take Moonlight. She is quickest."   
"Fine," said Amanda, jumping off, walk over to the white horse, jump up and turn the horse to her brother and Legolas,"you two be careful," turn the horse toward the area of Mordor and started to ride.   
"No. Horsesss hatesss Gollum. He won't ride. No preciousssss he won't." Gollum hissed. But Janice grabed him.   
"Good bye." She gallops off and soon is next to Amanda. They rode like the wind it self.   
Legolas and Aragon's eyes folllowed their sisters until they could no longer see them.   
A tear falls as Janice looks back. Gollum hissed,"Angel miss brother and Aragorn? Angel almost to Mordor. We take short cut?"   
"No," aid Amanda,"no shortcuts."   
"Thats right. We are going to the front gate. Tonight." They approach the gates. "Get off my horse Gollum." Throws him in the mud. "How shall we enter Amanda?" Gollum runs into the shadows.  
Janice dismonts. "The black gate. Orcs everywhere. Any ideas?"   
"I'll go scout around,"said Amanda dismounting also.   
"Watch out for our friend Gollum." She turns pale as her elven eyes saw something beyond the veiw of Amanda.   
"What is wrong?" asked Amanda turning to see what Janice saw but could see nothing.   
"No time to scout around." Comeing into Amanda's veiw were some Orcs. They had captives, Frodo and Sam. "Stay here." She mounted and galloped off to meet them.   
"No way," said Amanda jumping up upon the black horse and pulling out her sword.   
One of the Orcs pulls out a sword. Janice is thrown from Shadowfax and lands hard on the ground. The stallon gallops off. A Dark Rider gallops out, rears, then cuts her arm with a dager that was glowing blue. They march off and disappear from sight.   
Thay soon meet Amanda who cut off five heads but soon her horse became afraid and bucked Amanda off and ran, Amanda sword flew from her hand hit a orc in the chest.   
Amanda grab her staff and tried to fight them off but she was soon caught.   
Janice stands drawing her sword. She fights but is caught   
Aamnda and Janice are thrown towards Frodo and Sam after being tied up,Amanda grins, "Didn't think I'd see you so soon again Frodo, Sam," she said grin, if possible, grew larger.   
"How can you smile,"asked Frodo bewilded   
"You'll see soon."   
Sam looked extreamly pale. Janice fell to the ground. Two orcs grabed her and draged her alone. She grew ever more pale and weak. Amanda ran quickly and meet with the girl and grabed her."Oh crap."  
An orc kicked her back in line. Sam looked on helplessly. The reached the gates.   
Amanda jumped up as soon as she hit the ground,"Ohhh, I'll get the dumb orc back for that," she snarled.   
He laughed and spoke in a horrible language.   
"The girl is worthless. Let her die I say. But no He wants her alive. Look at her. What be this?" Pulls Nenya, the ring of water, from Janice's finger,"A ring of power? He wants it but then the hobbit is worthless." He kicked Frodo and placeing the ring in his pocket threw an unconcious Janice next to Frodo's side. Her scar was red and infected.   
Amanda started to glow, lighten cracled at her feet, no one could get away with hurting her friend,"How dare you throw my friend around like a rag doll," lighten hit the orcs and they were fried to a crunchy crisp.   
The orc leader walked foreward. "You! We don't need." He takes the ring and staff leaveing her helpless.   
Luckly she kick the orc and when he fell she grab her staff and shoving it in this back.  
She grabbed her ring which the orc hadn't had time to put in his pocket and soon fried him to a crisp,and then picked his pockets in record time before any or chad time to react.   
The rest of the orcs ran into the shadows. "Master Frodo are you alright?"   
Frodo was speechless this girl had just scared those orcs away.He could only nod then watch as the girl ran to her friend and start shaking her.   
Janice opened her eyes. But the were clouded and cold to look into. Her cut surged with pain. She shook slightly.   
Amanda stop quickly and look up to Frodo and Sam,"We have to find Legolas soon or she'll die."   
"Master Frodo! We have come to far to turn back now. We can't Master Frodo we can't!" said a worried Samwise.   
"Fine leave but don't come crying to me when you get your dumb asses killed," said Amanda in a cold voice.   
Shadowfax cantered over still afraid. Gandalf dismounted him. He looked worriedly at Janice. He then looked back at Legolas who was with him.   
Janice went pale. She was dieing slowly.   
Amanda turns to Gandalf,"Is there anything you can do?" she cried tears covered her face.   
Gandalf shook his head. He turned to Legolas, "Anything you can do? For elves are skilled in healing."   
"yes", he turn to his sister bends over and heals the wound,"she need more care later but she willl be fine for now." Amanda pulls the ring from her pocket that she got back from that loser orc and puts it on her finger.   
Gandalf smiled, "Good job"   
The color started to return to her face. Before any of the people could react, Amanda jump on Shadow and makes the horse run toward the gate where Frodo and Sam were still standing. As the feeling reurned to her Janice's face Gollum reappeared. Gandalf shot him a look that could kill, which Gollum gladly returned. Amanda, now extreamly angry at Gollum, glarred.  
"YOU STUPID BEAST! YOU LEAD US INTO A TRAP! CURSE YOU GOLLUM!" yelled Amanda. Pain shot through her arm. An orc arrow had hit her. More arrows flew through the air. When they finaly stoped Gandalf, Shadowfax, and Gollum where all gone.  
"He left us! Gandalf left us! Just when we could us the help," yelled Sam now over the shock of being captured by orcs.  
"Oh shut up," said Amanda, grabbing an arrow from her arm and ripping it out, "Fucking hell damn it!" she yelled and started wraping her arm in a cloth from her shirt. She grabed her staff back and got into fighting position. Nine orcs attacked Legolas, Amanda, and Janice. Janice grabbed her arrow and placed it on her bow. Legolas quickly did the same. Janice had shot two orcs in the throat when suddenly she fell to her knees. An orc drew his sword over neck as she doubled over clutching her arm. Legolas turned seeing the orc but he was to far to do anything and was still fighting anoth orc. Amanda, who was fighting the orc leader, killed her orc and turned to look for more. Amanda saw the one attacking Janice and jumped on the orc pounding his hard stupid skull in. When he fell his balde fell right next to Janice's head. When the orc was dead Amanda helped Janice off the ground and handed her awater skin. Janice drank it slowly. Amanda saw Frodo and Sam tied up and gaged.  
"Can we leave them like that?" she asked Legolas. He shook his head but was smileing. Janice untied Frodo and Sam.  
"Thank you Madame Gehitsa," Sam bowed to Janice lowly, he turned to Amanda, "No thanks to you Faith," he added coldly.  
"Lucky those orcs were stupid fools. They left the ring, things could of been alot worse," Janice said. She said no more, she looked into Legolas' eyes. She saw he was angry at her. 'Now he'll never trust me. And if he hears the whole story he will think me as foolish as a Took,' Janice thought.  
"For your information, you were willing to let her die, your lucky those two are so nice, if it were me, I would of left you two gaged but not tied up," Amanda said but suddenly she smiled evily, "well I guess everyone diserves freedom of speech, even you poor creatures."  
"STOP SMILEING FAITH!" yelled Sam angerly.  
"Alright you two! Sam calm down please. Amanda SHUT UP! EVERYONE MAKE MISTAKES!" Janice yelled shocking everyone.  
"ME!? ME!? Why I am speachless! How could you say that!? Why I'm shocked! our always so calm, well normaly," said Amanda sarcasticaly. But anger still hung in the air.  
Legolas grabed Amanda's unhurt arm, "What happened?" he asked angerly.  
"Well nine orcs attacked. You killed....." Amanda started.  
"Before that!" yelled Legolas.  
"OH! Well I was going to scout around but Gehitsa said no time and to saty there," points to a hill, "Then she went and talked, yes I said talk like I am doig now, to the some orcs. Then a Black Rider came behind her and stabed her arm. Where is she?" finshed Amanda. Janice had run after the horses. She steped on something and fell. She looked down and saw dead orcs. She grabed Amanda's sword and another that was there, an elfish sword with rubies and golden leaves of Lothlorien. She soon found the horses. When she returned an hour later she smiled.  
"Master Frodo! Legolas! Faith! She's back!" yelled Sam. Janice had with her three horses and two ponies. She handed the two ponies to Frodo and Sam.  
Janice whinced, she saw how Legolas was tapping his foot. 'oh no' thought Amanda.  
"Gehitsa can I talk to you?" asked Legolas. 'Oh shit. She is going to fucking kill me. Oh shit.' thought Amanda.  
"Gehitsa you could of been killed! Did you even think?" he screamed.  
"YES! I thought I knew what i was doing!" Janice yelled back.  
"You didn't think, if you had you wouldn't be hurt! From what I saw , Aragorn and you were wrong Faith can fight!" yelled Legolas.  
"Hey my name is Amanda! Remember that," said Amanda. Legolas chose to ignore her.  
"Legolas I know what I'm doing!" Janice yelled. Pain showed in her eyes.  
"You wouldn't be hurt if you knew hwat you were doing!!" screamed Legolas.  
"Legolas calm down, she is just trying to help," said Frodo.  
"Frodo she is my sister! I don;t want her hurt!" Legolas yelled. Janice mounted Moonlight, her horse as quick as Shadowfax, and grabed the One Ring. Moonlight reared getting everyone's attion.  
"Since you seem not to trust me. I'll go alone.....into Mordor," said Janice calmly. Legolas looked not just angry but shocked. Legolas was about to say something but Sam beat him to it.  
"Madame Gehitsa!" he yelled fear in his voice. But Janice had already galloped off. Gandalf, upon Shadowfax, walked in to the clearingwhen Amanda started saying curses.   
"Gandalf she took the ring!" shouted Frodo. Anger shown in the old wizards eyes.  
"She took it of her own free will?" he asked, though he seemed to be talking to himself.   
"It affects her?" asked Amanda shocked.  
"No no. She doesn't want anyone hurt. Even if means getting herself killed," Gandalf answered, "There's nothing anyone could do to stop her."  
"Well I'm not letting her go alone," said Amanda and she mounted Shadow, because Janice had took her horse, and galloped off. 


End file.
